Stupid Liar
by Morvy1
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah perasaan yang paling indah -Mingyu. Cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, apa benar ada yang mencintaiku? -Hoshi. Apa kau berarti untukku? Aku tidak tahu. -Vernon. Seventeen. BoyxBoy?. VernonXHoshi?MingyuXHoshi?
1. Chapter 1

**_STUPID LIAR_**

 _ **CAST :**_

 _ **HOSHI**_

 _ **VERNON**_

 _ **MINGYU**_

 _ **SEVENTEEN**_

 _ **JOOHEON (MONSTA X)**_

 _ **YOON BOMI (APINK)**_

 _ **CAST MILIK TUHAN YME DAN STORY MILIK AUTHOR!**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**_

 _ **AUTHOR POV**_

"Tunggu sebentar, Kim saem!"

Seorang namja berambut blonde berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sang guru - _Kim Saem_ \- menggelengkan kepalanya melihat murid kesayangan guru-guru yang sepertinya hampir telat lagi, bukan hal aneh melihat namja blonde itu telat. Semua guru sudah terbiasa dengan sifat onar dan brisik dari namja itu.

"Selamat pagi Kim saem! Pagi yang indah!"namja blonde itu tersenyum lebar setelah menghentikan acara berlarinya. Kim saem berdecak.

"Pantatmu indah. Cepat masuk ke kelasmu, test akan segera dimulai."ujar Kim saem jengkel. Namja yang bernama Hoshi membulatkan mulut.

"Apa?! Test?!"seru hoshi. Sial! Dia belum belajar sama sekali, semalaman ia sibuk bermain games bersama hyung dan sahabatnya. Kim saem menutup telinganya, suara hoshi menggelegar.

Pletak!

"Ya! Kau mulai bertingkah tidak sopan eoh! Cepat masuk ke kelasmu atau aku akan menghukummu."

"Ah~ nde saemnim!"hoshi segera berlari sebelum kim saem memberikannya hukuman.

* * *

Hoshi memasuki kelas _2-1_ dengan panik namun ia segera mendesah lega, ia kira ia sudah telat mengikuti test namun ternyata kelasnya masih brisik seperti biasa. Ia kelelahan dari tadi ia berlari tanpa berhenti, berterima kasihlah pada noona kurang ajarnya yang menuruninya ditengah jalan beralasan dia telat kuliah. Ugh! Hoshi membanting tubuhnya kasar ke bangku. Teman-teman dekatnya menatapnya bingung.

"Hari ini tidak jadi test?"tanya hoshi penuh harap, ayolah~ ia belum belajar dan ia akan mati bila ketahuan dapat nilai jelek lagi oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Shin saem bilang test akan di mulai jam 9. Kita diberi waktu untuk belajar sebentar."jawab woozi.

Hoshi menatap jam tangannya lalu mendengus, waktunya untuk belajar tinggal 10 menit dan tentu saja dalam waktu 10 menit tidak cukup untuk otaknya yang terbilang lambat. Mungkin hari ini adalah kesialannya.

"Kau tidak belajar huh?"tebak seungkwan. Hoshi mengangguk dengan muka anjingnya. Seokmin menatap sahabatnya kasihan.

"Bagaimana ini.."miris hoshi.

"Aku harap kau tidak di kebiri oleh keluargamu."gumam seungkwan. Hoshi mendelik, membayangkannya saja membuat hoshi ingin mati.

"Aku harap credit cardmu tidak ditarik oleh ayahmu, kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa credit cardmu."ujar seokmin dengan nada sedihnya. Hoshi segera memukul belakang kepala seokmin.

"Enyahlah!"usir hoshi sebal. Seokmin terkekeh lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk Tuk!

Suara langkah membuat para murid kelas 2-1 mendudukkan diri mereka dengan tenang dibangku masing-masing, yang tadinya rusuh berubah menjadi senyap sunyi. Sang empu suara langkah berdiri dengan angkuhnya, ia shin saem. Guru killer nan menyebalkan.

"Sebelum test dimulai, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan peraturan selama test berlangsung."Shin saem mengambil keranjang dan berjalan menghampiri meja murid.

"Yang pertama adalah tidak ada ponsel, letakkan ponselmu disini." Seketika semua murid mendesah kecewa, terutama hoshi.

Shin saempun berkeliling mengambil semua ponsel murid walau ada beberapa anak yang berbohong atau menolak namun akhirnya merekapun menyerahkan ponsel mereka tidak rela. Muka hoshi sudah ditekuk, ia tertekan sekarang. Sial! Dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Hey~ mati kau.."bisik woozi dengan cengeges pelannya. Hoshi mendengus kesal, temannya tidak ada yang membantu.

"Yang kedua tidak ada saling menyontek. Bila kalian ketahuan aku akan merobeknya dan membuat kasus untuk kalian." Shin saem kembali berkeliling untuk membagikan lembar test dan lembar jawaban.

Hoshi menatap penuh harap lembar test, berharap ada satu atau dua materi yang masih ia ingat atau setidaknya gampang untuk ditebak oleh logika.

"Baiklah. Silahkan mulai kerjakan."ujar shin saem. Hoshi buru-buru membalikkan lembar tesnya. Aku mohon tuhan~ berpihaklah padaku, batin hoshi.

"Si-al-an. Ini gila."gumam hoshi. Bagaimana tidak gila! Semua soal tidak ada yang hoshi tahu dan semuanya tidak pakai logika, ini matematika! Dia tidak tahu kalau test hari ini adalah matematika. Ingin rasanya hoshi menangis.

"Hoshi! Berhenti mengumpat kecil, kau mengganggu teman-temanmu. Kalau tidak mau kerjakan, kau bisa keluar."ucap Shin saem tajam. Hoshi membungkukkan tubuhnya minta maaf setelah itu mulai mengerjakan dengan cara capcipcupnya.

Selama test berlangsung beberapa murid mengerjakannya dengan wajah frustasi mereka. Test matematika hari ini begitu sulit untuk beberapa anak yang nakal namun berbeda dengan anak yang rajin, mereka mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Hoshi masuk ke daftar wajah frustasi, ia terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia terasa berada di neraka.

Ting! Suara alarm yang dibuat oleh shin saem berbunyi membuat semua murid kembali mendesah kesal. Jam mengisi test mereka telah berakhir dan mereka harus mengumpulkannya.

"Cepat letakkan di mejaku."perintah Shin saem.

"Yaish! Brengsek."hoshi memberi nama pada lembar jawabannya setelah itu mengumpulkannya pada Shin saem. Ia sudah menyerah.

* * *

 _ **Stupi Liar**_

Hoshi memakan jatah makan siangnya dengan brutal. Dari pagi ia belum makan sama sekali dan tadi otak dan energinya dikuras habis oleh matematika sialan, iapun sangat kelaparan. Seungkwan menatap hoshi jijik.

"Kau tidak pernah makan eoh?"tanya seokmin. Hoshi memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi dicampur kari ke dalam mulutnya.

"Akhu bhelun mhakkan darhi paghi."jawab hoshi dengan mulut penuh makanan dan makanan yang berada dimulutnya sedikit muncrat.

"Oh my gosh! Aku mau muntah!"seru seungkwan heboh. Woozi segera memberikan botol air mineral pada kekasihnya.

"Telan dulu bodoh! Baru bicara!"decak woozi sebal. Hoshi tersenyum lebar dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kekasihmu saja yang gelian orangnya."gumam hoshi mengejek.

Bletak!

"Kau ngomong apa hah?!"seru seungkwan tidak terima.

"Tidak ada."balas hoshi cuek.

"Astaga! Si bastard ini!"umpat seungkwan. Woozi tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan kekasih dan juga sahabatnya, mereka terlihat sangat imut apalagi seungkwan.

"Oh iya! Nanti setelah istirahat, aku mau ke aula. Kalian mau ikut tidak?"tanya seokmin excited.

"Tentu saja aku harus ke aula! Aku mau bertemu Vernon!"jawab seungkwan tak kalah excited.

Hoshi menaiki sebelah alisnya. Dari tadi pagi setiap ia melangkah semua murid selalu membicarakan tentang aula dan mereka terlihat sangat senang. Saat ia melewati aulapun ia melihat banyak crew-crew TV keluar masuk aula, mereka sangat sibuk dengan membawa beberapa lampu pencahayaan dan beberapa kamera.

"Memangnya di aula ada apa?"tanya hoshi. Seungkwan dan seokmin menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak melihat grup chat sekolah eoh?"tanya seokmin. Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Seungkwan berdecak mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar norak ya."ejek woozi. Hoshi mengumpat kasar.

"Ya! Ponselku rusak lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting."kilah hoshi sebal.

"Setidaknya, ayahmu tidak bicara apapun padamu gitu?"tanya seokmin. Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, ayolah~ bertemu ayahnya sekali dalam sebulan saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Seventeen datang ke sekolah ini dan akan menampilkan lagu-lagu mendunia mereka! Astaga! Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka!"tutur seungkwan semangat. Hoshi kembali menaiki sebelah alisnya. _Seventeen_?

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu _Seventeen_?"tebak seokmin tepat sasaran. Hoshi menaik-turunkan alisnya. Apa pentingnya untuk tahu _seventeen_? Memangnya si _seventeen_ itu membiayai hidupnya?

"Astaga! Kau seperti hidup dihutan! Lebih baik kita pergi ke aula."ajak woozi pada kekasihnya. Seungkwan mengangguk dan keduanya segera berlalu meninggalkan hoshi dan seokmin.

"Uh tunggu aku!"seokminpun ikut berlari mengikuti kedua sahabatnya.

Hoshi mendengus kasar, semua sahabatnya memang kurang ajar. Setelah mengejeknya merekapun selalu kabur namun ketika mereka butuh dirinya, mereka akan menghampirinya dan mengemis-ngemis dengan muka anjing menggelikan mereka. Sialan memang. Oh lihat saja nanti, bila mereka membutuhkannya mereka harus menjilat kakinya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Hoshi melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh tandanya ia harus tidur untuk menyempurnakan energinya. Tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tidur adalah perpustakaan dan tentu saja hoshi memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Selama berjalan menuju perpustakaan hoshi bersiul pelan mengisi kebosanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisikkan para murid yang sepertinya membicarakannya.

"Kenapa dia terlihat tidak peduli begitu?"gumam seorang gadis.

"Bukankah seharusnya dia bertemu dengan mereka?"

Hoshi semakin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh dari entah siapa -namun tentu saja satu sekolah dengannya-. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah ini? Kenapa semuanya begitu heboh dan sialnya kenapa semua orang mengkaitkan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Memangnya disekolah ini ada apa huh?"kesal hoshi, ia membanting tubuhnya di bangku yang disediakan oleh perpustakaan. Hoshi menggigit kukunya, kebiasaan jelek ketika bingung atau frustasi.

"Berhenti menggigit kukumu.."ujar seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menjauhi bibirnya. Hoshi memundurkan tubuhnya, ia kaget.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"pekik hoshi pelan. Namja itu tersenyum lebar sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya didepan hoshi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?"tanya namja berambut hitam pekat yang dikenal Mingyu, kakak kelas hoshi dan juga sahabat hoshi.

"Aku? Aku memikirkanmu~ kau menghilang cukup lama dan hari ini kau muncul tanpa memberitahuku. Kau seperti hantu."rajuk hoshi dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Mingyu menjilat bibirnya. Ugh! Hoshi sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku punya urusan yang sangat penting. Ayolah~ aku sudah mengirimu ratusan chat namun kau tidak membacanya juga."kesal mingyu. Hoshi memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Ah~ aku lupa! Ponselku rusak, nanti aku akan membeli yang baru."ujar hoshi penuh penyesalannya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengelus surai rambut hoshi pelan.

* * *

 _ **Stupi Liar**_

" _Scoup jjang! Vernon jjang! Wonwoo jjang! Mingyu jjang! Dino jjang!_ "teriakan penyemangat menggema di aula Joo SHS.

Ruang aula yang terbilang cukup besar sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa Joo SHS. Mereka menanti Seventeen dengan sabar dan kata-kata penyemangat terus mereka teriaki membuat ruang aula semakin panas dengan semangat membara mereka. Member Seventeen yang berada dibackstage sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka, semuanya member terlihat sibuk menghafal bagian-bagian mereka.

Seorang namja berwajah blesteran terduduk menatap ponselnya, mulutnya terus bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia sedang menghafal bagiannya. Dua stylist berdiri dengan setia didepannya untuk merapikan rambut dan makeupnya. Scoup berjalan memasuki backstage.

"Dimana mingyu?"tanya scoup yang tidak merasakan kehadiran mingyu.

"Astaga! Acara dimulai tiga menit lagi dan mingyu menghilang! Kemana dia?!"seru Im manager frustasi. Ia sudah lelah mempersiapkan acara ini namun mingyu kembali membuatnya lebih stres dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."gumam dino bingung.

"Tadi dia bilang, dia mau mencari udara sebentar."ujar wonwoo.

"Seorang gadis bilang kalau mingyu masuk ke perpustakaan tadi."seru crew acara.

"Sial! Perpustakaan dimana lagi? Aku tidak tahu."umpat manager. Scoup segera menatap vernon dan vernon menatapnya seakan berbicara 'apa?!' dengan sengitnya.

"Kita bagi tugas. Aku,wonwoo dan dino akan naik ke stage membuat rap freestyle yang telah kita pelajari dan kau vernon, pergilah ke perpustakaan."tutur scoup dengan strateginya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa aku?"seru vernon.

"Karna kau alumni sini dan pasti kau tahu betul perpustakaan dimana."ujar scoup. Vernon mendelik tidak terima.

"Ayo cepat! Bergerak! Cepatlah cepat!"seru crew acara tidak sabar. Scoup,mingyu dan dino segera naik ke stage sedangkan vernon mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya vernonpun berlari mencari mingyu ke perpustakaan. _Sial! Mingyu berhutang banyak padaku_ , batin vernon. Vernon menaiki tangga dengan napas memburunya, ia terus mengumpat kesal. Perpustakaan cukup jauh dari aula dan vernon benar-benar akan membunuh mingyu bila hari ini berakhir, kenapa harus namja bodoh itu memilih perpustakaan? Memangnya di aula tidak ada udara?!

Bruk! Vernon membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kasar, namja blesteran Amerika itu melangkah buru-buru memasuki perpustakaan. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan perpustakaan dari sudut ke sudut mencari keberadaan mingyu.

" _Ah~ aku lupa! Ponselku rusak, nanti aku akan membeli yang baru._ "

Matanya berhenti menyapu ketika melihat siluet mingyu yang tidak jauh darinya, ia melihat mingyu sedang mengelus rambut seseorang. Vernon menajamkan penglihatannya. Apa itu kekasihnya? Vernon mendengus pelan. Bisa-bisanya mingyu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Mingyu! Kau lupa waktu eoh?!"seru vernon menggelegar.

Hoshi dan mingyu menoleh menatap vernon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mingyu menatap jam tangannya dan iapun memukul dahinya, acara sudah berlangsung lima menit. Sialan! Hoshi membuatnya lupa waktu. Hoshi menatap mingyu dan vernon bergantian, dia bingung. Ada urusan apa mingyu dan si alumni menyebalkan itu?

"Kalau kau sudah punya ponsel baru, cepatlah hubungi aku. Aku pergi!" Mingyu mengelus surai hoshi untuk terakhir kalinya dan iapun menghampiri vernon. Hoshi hanya berdeham pelan, ia bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau gila hah!"seru vernon marah.

Mingyu menyengir bodoh setelah itu berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Vernon mendengus sebal, matanya tak sengaja menatap hoshi yang sedang menatapnya namun hoshi langsung membuang muka. Tsk! Vernonpun berlari menyusul mingyu yang mendahuluinya. Hoshi mendesah pelan.

"Aigoo~ dia sangat menakutkan."ujar hoshi ngeri.

* * *

Concert kecil-kecilan merekapun berakhir walau sedikit ada masalah namun semuanya berjalan dengan sukses. Member seventeen kembali ke backstage, para stylist mereka segera menghampiri member seventeen untuk memperbaiki make-up atau sekedar mengkipasi mereka. Keringat bercucuran di dahi semua member tetapi senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah bekerja keras!"seru scoup sambil membungkukkan badannya pada crew acara.

"Kau juga sudah bekerja keras!"jawab seorang crew. Member Seventeen berjalan menuju ruang ganti baju, mereka harus segera merapikan peralatan mereka dan pergi menuju tempat jadwal berikutnya.

Bletak!

Sesampai diruang ganti baju Im manager menyapa mingyu dengan pukulan memakai buku.

"Aww! Sakit hyungnim!"seru mingyu sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini?! Kau sudah keterlaluan, mingyu! Untuk apa kau pergi jauh-jauh eoh? Kau hampir merusak semua acara."bentak Im manager, ia sangat marah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."mingyu membungkukkan badannya tersenyum lebar. Im manager mendengus.

"Sialan! Wajahmu benar-benar sialan."umpat Im manager. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia tahu kalau Im manager kalah dengannya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, arra?"janji scoup.

"Tentu saja tidak!"jawab mingyu ceria.

Vernon terdiam menatap mingyu yang sedang tertawa bersama wonwoo dan dino. Jujur saja, vernon ingin seperti mingyu yang bisa tersenyum atau tertawa dengan lepas namun ia tidak seperti mingyu. Mereka berbeda.

TBC

Hai!

this is ma first story!

Kata-katanya masih ada yang jelek banget dan ngiter-ngiter ya? Hehe

Maaf banget kalo jelek,ini lagi belajar buat nulis yang baik!

Ayo ayoo comment! Bagus ga? Please ya comment readernim! Terimakasih!


	2. Kecelakaan

_**Stupid Liar**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Han (Kwon) Hoshi**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Choi Vernon**_

 _ **Seventeen**_

 ** _Han (Lee) Jooheon (Monsta X)_**

 ** _Han (Yoon) Bomi (Apink)_**

 ** _Cast milik Tuhan YME dan story real milik author!_**

* * *

 ** _Author Pov_**

Di sebuah komplek elit di daerah gangnam terdapat sebuah rumah yang sering menarik perhatian para wartawan. Pemilik rumah ini adalah CEO -Mr. Han Sung Soo- sebuah management idol yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi soal ketenaran mereka. Dari depan rumah itu terlihat begitu megah. Rumah yang terbilang cukup mahal itu identik dengan perpaduan warna hitam-putih, elegan dan tajam.

Yang tinggal di rumah inipun hanya tiga orang, anak dari . Anak pertama bernama _Han Jooheon_ yang berumur 23 tahun, ia adalah composer handal dan semua lagu yang ia buat selalu menjadi rebutan management besar. Anak kedua bernama _Han Bomi_ yang berumur 22 tahun, ia masih dibangku perkuliahan di Kyunghee University sambil bekerja sebagai dancer coach di SMent. Yang terakhir adalah _Han Hoshi_ yang berumur 18 tahun, ia masih bersekolah di Joo SHS.

Mereka terbiasa mandiri ditinggal bekerja oleh ibu dan ayah mereka sedari kecil, ayah mereka sibuk mengurus managementnya dan ibunya sibuk keluar negri untuk mengurus design-design baju yang ibu mereka buat untuk merk Chanel. Kehidupan ketiga saudara itu lebih dari berkecukupan namun ketiganya lebih memilih untuk hidup lebih sederhana dan mereka ingin di sorot kamera karena mereka mempunyai keahlian bukan karena ayah dan ibu mereka.

Ketiga bersaudara Han lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka dirumah atau berkeliling menikmati makanan hangat yang membuat perut mereka penuh atau mungkin sampai begah. Sore ini bomi dan jooheon sedang diruang TV menikmati variety show.

"Aish! Dia tidak punya jiwa variety tapi kenapa dia di undang ke running man."ejek jooheon dengan mata masih menatap layar televisi.

"Tapi dia tampan!"kilah bomi. Jooheon menoleh menatap adiknya mengejek.

"Dia tampan? Ayolah~ dia tidak menarik sama sekali."ujar jooheon, suara kekehannya penuh mengejek.

"Karena kau _seme_ makanya kau tidak bisa melihat karisma kuat vernon."decih bomi, masih membela.

"Sok tahu. Karisma? Yang benar saja."seru jooheon.

"Aku pulang hyung! Nuna!"

Hoshi berjalan menghampiri kedua kakaknya yang asik duduk menikmati makanan di sofa. Jooheon dan bomi berhenti bertengkar, keduanya menatap hoshi antusias. Hoshi yang ditatap seperti itu menaiki sebelah alisnya.

"Hoshi-ah! Coba jawab pertanyaanku." Hoshi semakin menaiki sebelah alisnya, ah~ ia sangat yakin kedua kakaknya sedang bertengkar.

"Apa si vernon itu punya karisma?"tanya jooheon sambil menunjuk layar televisi. Hoshi menoleh menatap TV namun segera beralih menatap kedua kakaknya.

"Tentu saja punya karisma!"seru bomi. Hoshi mendesah pelan dan kembali meneliti vernon melalui layar televisi, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya? Tetapi dimana?

"Hei bocah! Jawablah cepat."bujuk jooheon. Hoshi mendengus tidak suka.

"Dia? Tidak ada karisma sama sekali malah terlihat menyeramkan."jawab hoshi sejujurnya. Jooheon tersenyum menang sedangkan bomi menatap hoshi tidak percaya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu! Coba kau perhatikan lagi! Ayolah! Kau _uke_ da-"

"Apa-apaan kau! Nuna gila hah?! Bagaimana mungkin aku _uke_!"protes hoshi, ia memukul bomi dengan bantal. Jooheon tertawa besar.

"Ya! Mukamu sangat imut dan tentu saja kau lebih cocok menjadi _uke_!"kekeh bomi. Hoshi kembali memukul bomi lebih keras.

"Kau memang cocok menjadi _uke_!"

"Hyung~ Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata ' _uke_ ' didepanku!"kesal hoshi. Bomi dan jooheon tertawa keras melihat wajah merajuk hoshi yang sangat menggemaskan.

* * *

Jooheon dan hoshi berjalan menyelusuri jalan trotoar hongdae yang padat oleh remaja yang menghabiskan malam mereka bersama teman atau pasangan mereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu menikmati tokkebi hotdog dengan gaya bocah mereka membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka mengucapkan kata-kata kagum.

"Whuaa~ ini enak sekali! Seharusnya si food monster itu ikut dengan kita."ujar hoshi, ia kagum dengan rasa tokkebi hotdog yang kaya akan rasa.

"Hmm.. Aku rasa bomi akan menyesal."imbuh jooheon. Hoshi mengangguk semangat.

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Jooheon merogoh kantong jaketnya dengan tangan kanannya. Namja itu menatap layar ponsel dan menatap hoshi seakan berkata 'Aku angkat telepon dulu.' Setelah itu jooheon berjalan menjauhi hoshi. Hoshi menggigit habis makanannya setelah itu membuang tusukan sampah ketempat sampah, ia membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue yang selalu ia sediakan.

Dari arah kanannya terdapat seseorang yang berlari kencang dengan beberapa remaja yang sepertinya sedang mengejarnya. Hoshi membuang tissuenya lalu membalikkan badannya berencana menghampiri jooheon.

Brak! Bruk!

Hentakan kencang namja itu membuat hoshi mundur dan bertepatan dengan sebuah sepeda berkecepatan kencang mengenai tubuh hoshi dan orang yang mengendarai sepeda refleks melepas sepedanya, hoshipun terjatuh diatas sepeda. Hoshi berteriak kesakitan membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menatapnya dan jooheon segera menghampiri adiknya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya jooheon sambil membantu adiknya panik. Wajah hoshi meringis kesakitan.

"Vernon! Aaaa! Vernon oppa!" Namja yang menabrak hoshi menatap was-was para remaja yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

" _Maafkan aku_."suara beratpun keluar dari mulut namja itu. Namja itupun segera berlari sebelum para remaja menangkapnya. Jooheon menatap kepergian namja itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Sialan! Lihat nanti, aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu."umpat jooheon.

"Sakit hyung..."lirih hoshi. Darahpun mulai keluar dari besetan besetan yang ada di tubuh hoshi.

* * *

 _ **Stupid Liar**_

Dokter baru saja selesai membersihkan luka dan menutup luka hoshi dengan perban, ketiga temannya dan kedua kakaknya segera masuk keruang rawat hoshi. Di wajah kelima orang terlihat sangat cemas berbeda dengan hoshi, ia tersenyum lebar walau sedikit kaku karena pipinyapun dipakaikan perban karena ada besetan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya bomi sambil mengelus pipi adiknya. Hoshi mengeluarkan senyum jenakanya.

"Ayolah~ aku baik-baik saja."jawab hoshi riang. Seungkwan memukul kepala hoshi sebal.

"Huks! Bisa bisanya kau riang dikeadaan mengenaskan seperti ini."kesal seungkwan disela isakannya. Hoshi mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Kau... Menangis?"tanya hoshi kaget.

"Tidak!"jawab seungkwan. Woozi yang berdiri dibelakang kekasihnya mengangguk seakan memberikan jawaban yang benar.

"Eiyy~ Aku tidak menyangka si brengsek seungkwan bisa menangis!"seru hoshi senang. Seungkwan berdecak sebal.

"Lalu kenapa hah?"tanya seungkwan marah. Hoshi tersenyum lembut.

"Aku senang kau cemas padaku."

"Kita semua sangat cemas denganmu hoshi, tubuhmu begitu menyedihkan sebelum dokter membersihkan lukamu."ujar jooheon menjelaskan. Hoshi menatap haru kelima orang yang ia sayang.

"Aku kira kau sudah mati hoshi-ah!"kata seokmin dengan wajah seriusnya. Hoshi mendengus.

"Ya!" Seungkwan segera memeluk hoshi erat.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi hoshi-ah~ Aku sangat cemas padamu."bisik seungkwan sedih. Hoshi mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Woozi dan seokminpun turut serta memeluk hoshi.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau diantara kalian ada yang pergi jauh dariku."bisik woozi. Seokmin mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."haru hoshi.

Bomi tersenyum lembut melihat pertemanan adiknya. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan bomi sangat tahu kalau mereka sering bertengkar karena hal kecil namun bomipun tahu, alasannya karena mereka saling menyayangi dan tidak ingin ada diantara mereka yang tersakiti. Bomi berharap ia bisa mempunyai teman seperti seungkwan,woozi dan seokmin. Ia sangat iri dengan pertemanan adiknya.

"Aku keluar dulu, aku harus mengurus sesuatu."ujar jooheon. Bomi mengangguk setelah itu jooheonpun pergi.

"Tandanya besok kau memakai tongkat ya?"tanya seokmin melihat kaki hoshi yang diperban.

"Aku rasa ia harus memakai kursi roda, tubuhnya sangat mengenaskan."kilah woozi.

"Astaga! Aku tidak sabar melihat Han Hoshi akan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang disekolah."seru seungkwan semangat. Hoshi berdecak kasar.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah!"kesal hoshi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau harus masuk sekolah. Kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan, otak bodohmu harus diasah."ujar bomi jail.

"Oh nuna!"seru hoshi frustasi. Ia sebal melihat ketiga temannya yang tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaannya.

* * *

Vernon melempar jaketnya ke meja bar lalu membuka kulkas, namja tampan itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan segera meminum air mineral tanpa jeda. Ia sangat haus dan lelah, ia seperti dikejar anjing ketika tadi berlari. Fans jaman sekarang sangat menakutkan, mereka sudah tidak mengerti aturan bagaimana menjadi fans selayaknya. Sudah banyak fans yang begitu fanatik dengannya dan itu menakutkan.

" _AGHHH_!"

Vernon mendesah kasar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku bar. Kejadian saat ia tidak sengaja mendorong seseorang sampai ia terjatuh mengenaskan terus berputar dengan elok diotaknya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar ringisab-ringisan kecil namja itu namun vernon tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas. Ia sangat menyesal, seharusnya ia bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya bukannya pergi kabur seperti tadi.

"Suaranya seperti suara _dia._ "gumam vernon.

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada joshua?"Lanjut vernon. Vernon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sedikit menimang-nimang ponselnya, apakah harus ia bertanya pada joshua? Hah~ Vernonpun memutuskan untuk menghubungi joshua.

" _Yo hyung?!_ " Vernon berdeham pelan, ia masih ragu menanyakan hal ini pada Joshua.

"Apa kau dapat sesuatu kabar dari hmm.. dia?"tanya vernon.

" _Kabar apa? Aku tidak tahu."_ Vernon memijat dahinya yang terasa pening, ia salah bertanya.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku salah orang."

" _Ada apa? Apa kau memikirkan dia lagi?"_ Suara joshua terdengar bingung dan aneh. Vernon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia juga ikut bingung.

"Tidak, aku sangat lelah. Aku tutup."

Beep! Vernon memencet layar ponselnya lalu melempar ponselnya keatas jaket. Sebenarnya orang yang ia buat celaka itu siapa? Setengah hatinya berkata kalau itu _dia_ namun setengah hatinya masih bertanya, apakah benar? Kalaupun itu _dia_. Pasti joshua sudah memberitahunya. Vernon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya ia harus mandi air hangat untuk menenangkan diri.

* * *

 _ **Stupid Liar**_

Hoshi mendesah kasar, nafsu makannya sudah hilang sejak semalam. Sudah terhitung tiga hari lamanya ia tidak masuk sekolah, yang ia lakukan dirumah hanya tiduran di kasur menanti ketiga temannya yang akan datang menceritakan tentang sekolah dengan hebohnya. Ia ingin masuk sekolah namun jooheon melarangnya sangat keras beralasan ia harus istirahat yang cukup dulu padahal hoshi sudah merasa lebih baik dan bisa berjalan.

"Hyung~ aku ingin masuk sekolah."rajuk hoshi dengan pout menggemaskannya. Jooheon menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik."kesal hoshi. Jooheon mendesah menatap adiknya.

"Nanti jam 9 ibu dan ayah akan pulang, mereka ingin memeriksa keadaanmu. Besok kau bisa masuk sekolah."tutur jooheon. Bibir hoshi semakin maju.

"Mereka menjengukku saat aku sudah sembuh."gumam hoshi.

"Setidaknya mereka masih peduli." Jooheon mengambil tasnya lalu mengelus kepala hoshi sayang.

"Jangan membuat ulah, aku pergi!" Hoshi mengangguk pelan, jooheonpun menghilang dari pandangan hoshi.

Brak! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Hoshi memutar kedua bolanya malas. Suara itu ulah bomi, gadis itu membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga menghampirinya. Bomi kelihatan panik.

"Kau telat lagi?"tebak hoshi pada bomi yang memasukkan satu slice roti ke dalam mulutnya. Hoshi bingung, sebenarnya yang perempuan di keluarga ini siapa? Tapi kenapa ia dan hyungnya yang yahh~ boleh dibilang lebih rajin dari bomi.

"Ughb anafajaknag." Hoshi menatap bomi geli, kenapa kakaknya sangat menggelikan. Dia tidak sadar kalau kelakuannya tidak berbeda jauh dari kakaknya.

"Bawalah ini." Hoshi menjulurkan sebuah tumbler berisi Orange juice yang ia buat khusus untuk nunanya. Bomi menatap adiknya terharu.

"Akhug bherangjhat.." Bomi mencium pipi hoshi setelah itu berlari.

"Yaikss! Nuna kau menjijikkan!" Hoshi menghapus air liur yang tertinggal dipipinya.

Hoshi mendesah pelan, matanya menatap sekitar rumahnya. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia akan dirumah sendiri tanpa melakukan apapun, barang-barang kesayangannya -tetapi mencurigakan bagi jooheon dan bomi- diambil entah diletakkan dimana oleh kedua kakaknya. Hoshi sangat kesal, ia sudah besar dan kedua kakaknya masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Sangat mengesalkan.

* * *

Mingyu tersenyum lebar memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia sangat semangat. Semua mata menatapnya kagum, akhirnya Flower boy sekolah mereka kembali masuk kesekolah. Hari ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke sekolah setelah tiga minggu lamanya ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sibuk comeback bersama Seventeen. Hari inipun mingyu bisa lebih lama bertemu hoshi. Memikirkannya saja membuat mingyu ingin tertawa gemas.

"Hey dude!"sapa seorang namja yang berdiri didepannya. Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menyambut salaman namja yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja joshua."ujar mingyu bercanda. Namja yang dipanggil joshua itu menonjok dada mingyu pelan.

"Mulutmu semakin brengsek rupanya."

"Eiy~ ayo kita masuk kelas." Mingyu merangkul joshua mengajak namja itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung mingyu selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sudah dua guru yang memarahinya karena senyuman dia membuat semua orang yang berada dikelasnya memilih memperhatikan senyuman mingyu daripada pelajaran. Setiap dimarahinpun mingyu selalu meminta maaf namun sambil tersenyum lebar membuat dua guru yang memarahinya mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan seongsaenim." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri dibibirnya.

"Pss! Pss!" Mingyu menoleh menatap joshua.

"Ada apa denganmu?"bisik joshua.

"Tidak, tidak ada."jawab mingyu riang. Joshua menaiki sebelah alisnya, sepertinya temannya sudah gila.

Mingyu berjalan riang di lorong kelas 2. Senyum indahnya selalu ia tebarkan, semua uke dan gadis yang melihatnya langsung meneteskan dari hidung mereka. Senyuman mingyu sangat memabukkan. Sesekali namja itupun membalas sapaan adik kelasnya dengan ramah.

" _Kyaaa! Minggyu oppa!"_

 _"Mingyuu! Jadilah semeku!"_

 _"Astaga kau sangat tampan!"_

"Hai!"sapa mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yeri yang dibalas sapaannya langsung menjerit, seperti mimpi rasanya ia disapa oleh mingyu.

Mingyu berhenti didepan kelas **2-1** , dimana hoshi berada. Namja tinggi itu menarik napasnya dan membuangnya secara perlahan, ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menggigit hoshi. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas hoshi dengan wajah cerahnya namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, senyuman cerahnya berubah bingung ketika melihat teman-teman hoshi namun tidak menemukan hoshi.

"Dia pasti ingin bertemu hoshi."tebak seokmin. Woozi mengedikkan bahunya, ia sibuk memainkan rambut kekasihnya.

"Enggg, dimana hoshi?"tanya mingyu saat sudah lebih dekat dengan teman-teman hoshi.

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah, kau tidak tahu?"tanya seungkwan balik. Mingu menaiki alisnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan aku yakin, kau tidak tahu kalau hoshi mengalami kecelakaan empat hari yang lalu?"tebak woozi tepat sasaran. Mingyu mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Dia kecelakaan?"tanya mingyu. Seokmin mengangguk.

Seorang namja yang berdiri disamping pintu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Namja itu tersenyum miring. Setelah memastikan pesannya sudah terkirim, namja itupun berjalan meninggalkan **kelas 2-1.**

* * *

 _ **Stupid Liar**_

Vernon menyesap _Americano_ nya dengan khidmat, mulai hari ini jadwalnya tidak sepadat tiga minggu terakhir ini dan tandanya ia bisa bernapas lega menikmati kehidupan yang ia sukai. Berkeliling cafe menyicipi berbagai rasa _Americano_ adalah hobi yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Dari kecil ayahnya selalu mengajaknya menyicipi berbagai macam rasa _Americano_ yang dibuat oleh berbagai tangan. Tangan seseorang sangatlah berbeda dan hasilnyapun selalu berbeda, ada yang gagal dan ada yang berhasil membuat _Americano_ begitu menarik.

Tiba-tiba saja orang yang tidak dikenalnya mendudukkan diri di sofa didepannya. Vernon menatap bingung namja itu, siapa dia? Kenapa tatapan matanya terlihat tidak bersahabat. Tatapan mata namja itu sangat menantangnya.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?"tanya vernon, ia masih mencoba seramah mungkin. Namja itu terkekeh mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan siluet namja brengsek yang mencelakai adikku." Namja didepannya membuka masker, senyuman menyeraman terpatri dibibirnya.

"Han Jooheon?"gumam vernon kaget.

Jooheon mendengus geli melihat wajah menjijikkan vernon.

Vernon mengkerutkan dahinya. Jadi yang ia dorong empat hari yang lalu adalah adiknya Han Jooheon? Dia adalah Han Hoshi? Benarkah?

"Kau tahu, kata maaf tidaklah cukup untuk membayar rasa sakit adikku."jooheon mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul.

Bughh!

Vernon terjatuh kebelakang, wajahnya baru saja diberikan bogeman mentah oleh jooheon. Vernon memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit sedangkan jooheon tersenyum puas, rasa balas dendamnya sudah terbayar walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Lihatlah, tubuhmu sangatlah lemah tidak sesuai dengan kelakuan brengsekmu."ejek jooheon.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi lelaki. Pergilah membeli rok, jangan bohongi dirimu."ejek jooheon lebih menyakitkan. Vernon mengeram pelan, ia harus menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan skandal memukul orang.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah terbuang sangat banyak. Untuk peringatan saja, kalau kau kembali mencelakai adikku dengan sengaja. Aku akan membunuhmu."ancam jooheon dan berlalu pergi.

Vernon mendengus kesal menatap kepergian jooheon. Ia kembali memegang pipinya dan ia meringis kesakitan sepertinya daging dalam mulutnya terluka, pipi dalamnya terasa perih dan rasa ludahnya anyir. Rasa sakit dipipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Ia telah dipermalukan oleh kata-kata mengejek jooheon.

* * *

"Astaga sayang, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"seru sedih melihat bekas goresan luka di tangan hoshi.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, hanya kecelakaan kecil. Hal biasa."jawab hoshi santai disela makannya, yatuhan! Ia sangat merindukan masakan ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kecelakaan kecil, tubuhmu penuh luka sayang. Sayang~ aku rasa hoshi harus dibawa kerumah sakit, aku takut dia terkena infeksi."

"Sayang, kau sangat berlebihan. Aku sudah selesai dan aku mau istirahat." pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan setelah mengusap kepala hoshi.

"Ayolah ibu, dokter bilang ini hanya luka biasa. Besokpun sudah sembuh."ujar hoshi menenangkan. mendesah pelan masih tidak rela.

"Baiklah baiklah, ah omo~ aku lupa, aku harus mengirim designku ke paris." berseru heboh, iapun berlalu meninggalkan hoshi.

Lagi dan lagi hoshi mendesah pelan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus sendirian lagi, ibu dan ayahnya lebih memilih urusan mereka daripada mengurusnya. Khawatir padanyapun hanya selewat selepas itu mereka akan kembali dengan dunia mereka. Hoshi sedikit kecewa, semuanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

"Tuan muda, mingyu datang untuk menjengukmu."ujar seorang maid yang baru masuk ke ruang makan. Hoshi menatap mingyu antusias.

"Hei mingyu hyungg~ ayo temani aku makan."ujar Hoshi riang sambil menarik bangku mempersilahkan mingyu duduk.

"Terimakasih." Mingyu menyamankan dirinya duduk di bangku meja makan.

""Makanlah yang banyak."ujar Hoshi, Hoshi mengambilkan semangkuk nasi lalu ia letakkan didepan mingyu.

"Selamat makan."kata mingyu dengan cengirannya, ia mulai memasukan sesendok nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tidak bersekolah?"tanya hoshi disela kunyahannya. Mingyu menelan makanannya.

"Aku sudah mulai bersekolah dan tadi aku kekelasmu."jawab mingyu.

"Benarkah?! Yatuhan~ seharusnya aku menyambutmu disekolah! Ugh! Ini semua karena jooheon hyung."rajuk hoshi kesal. Mingu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu daripada memaksa masuk sekolah."balas mingyu lembut sambil mengelus rambut hoshi penuh perasaan. Hoshi melemparkan senyum jenakanya pada mingyu, sangat menggemaskan.

* * *

 ** _Stupid Liar_**

"Kenapa kau bisa mengalami kecelakaan?"tanya mingyu disela acara mereka memainkan games kesukaan hoshi.

"Seseorang menabrakku dan tubuhku mengenai sepeda yang melaju kencang setelah itu aku tidak tahu."jawab hoshi. Mingyu menaiki sebelah alisnya.

"Pelakunya sudah dihukum?"tanya mingyu. Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, semuanya sudah di handle oleh jooheon hyung."jawab hoshi. Mingyu berhenti memencet tombol di joysticknya, ia lebih tertarik menatap luka di tangan hoshi.

"Apakah sakit?"tanya mingyu, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh hoshi namun hoshi segera melempar joysticknya senang. Ia telah mengalahkan mingyu.

"Hyung! Lihat! Aku menangkan! Yeay! Kau kalah!"seru hoshi heboh, tidak lupa dengan tarian hebohnya. Mingyu tersenyum lucu.

"Kau selalu bisa mengalahkanku."ujar mingyu lembut. Hoshi tertawa riang dan mengajak mingyu untuk menari bersamanya.

"Ayo hyung~ gerakan tubuhmu! Kita harus merayakannya!"kata hoshi excited.

Ia memaksa tubuh mingyu bergerak. Mingyu tertawa renyah melihat hoshi yang sangat menggemaskan, matanya selalu memperhatikan wajah bahagia hoshi. Mingyu jadi berpikir ingin membahagiakan hoshi sekalipun ingat susah namun setidaknya, kesusahan itu akan terbayar lunas melihat wajah bahagia hoshi.

Mingyu mengelus pipi hoshi lembut membuat sang empunya berhenti menari. Hoshi mengedipkan matanya bingung, tatapan mingyu begitu menuntut belum lagi elus-elusan lembut dipipinya. Hoshi tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya namun ia menikmatinya, terasa nyaman.

"Aku janji, aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia seperti ini."janji mingyu. Hoshi menahan napasnya, ia semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh mingyu?

"Eungg.. Apa yang hyung katakan, aku tidak mengerti."kata hoshi bingung. Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti, kau hanya perlu bahagia setiap saat."ujar mingyu serius. Hoshi menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Tentu saja hyung~ aku selalu bahagia!"jawab hoshi riang.

"Aku senang kalau begitu."tangan mingyu beralih membrantaki rambut blonde hoshi.

TBC

ALLO! Kembali lagi di stupid liar Chap 2!

maaf banget kalau pairingnya ga sesuai seperti apa yang banyak kalian minta!

Mungkin banyak yang gasuka pairing MingyuXHoshi atau VernonXHoshi tapi maaf banget aku bikin pairing ini, karena aku suka banget pairing ini.

dimata aku mereka tuh keliatan manis banget kalo aku liat di fancam yang ga sengaja ngeliat vernon sama hoshi lagi lucu-lucunya.

soalnya menarik banget, vernon yang kalem stay cool di pair-in sama hoshi yang gabisa diem brisik. Lucu banget ga sih? Ga ya? Okelah gapapa~ Jadi intinya aku mau nyebarin virus MingyuXHoshi sama VernonXHoshi ke kalian lewat FF abal-abal ini.

mudah mudahan kena kekalian! Hosh!

bye! (Maaf banget kalo gajelas)

aku minta reviewnya please~ please yaa reviewww!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stupid Liar**_

 _ **CAST :**_

 _ **Han (Kwon) Hoshi**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Choi Vernon**_

 _ **Han Jooheon**_

 _ **Han (Yoon) Bomi**_

 _ **Seventeen**_

 _Cast milik keluarga dan Tuhan YME dan cerita milik author sepenuhnya_.

 ** _Author Pov_**

"Selamat pagi!"seru hoshi riang.

Ia baru saja berteriak didepan gerbang sekolah, semua mata menatapnya aneh dan mencibirnya tapi tidak membuat hoshi merasa malu. Namja itu terlalu senang, akhirnya ia bisa masuk sekolah setelah tiga hari tersiksa dirumah. Walaupun tangan kirinya masih memakai _Arm Sling_ tidak membuat hoshi berhenti bertingkah aktif.

"Temanmu memalukan."gumam woozi yang melihat hoshi bertingkah bodoh. Seungkwan menutup wajahnya dibalik tubuh woozi.

"Dia temanmu. Aku tidak sudi berteman dengannya."rajuk seungkwan. Hoshi mendelik sebal menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tidak mau memelukku?"tanya hoshi, wajahnya dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin. Woozi mencibir.

"Kau seperti baru bangun setelah koma seumur hidupmu."ejek seungkwan.

Hoshi mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemarin saat dirumah sakit dan ia dirumah, teman-temannya begitu mengkhawatirkannya namun saat ia masuk sekolah, semua temannya malah ngejek dan bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Biarkan aku yang memelukmu."ujar mingyu yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya. Hoshi menoleh menatap mingyu kaget.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya hoshi horor.

"Semenjak kau berteriak."jawab mingyu jail. Hoshi kembali mendelik. Apakah teriakannya besar? Ugh! Memalukan.

"Ya! Kalian! Empat namja yang selalu menarik perhatian yeoja!"seru k saem dari jauh. Keempat namja segera menoleh menatap salah satu guru killer mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana eoh? Kalian tidak berniat masuk kekelas?"tanya kim saem menakutkan.

"Kami akan segera kekelas, jangan khawatir~ Kau akan semakin tua bila marah-marah terus~" hoshi melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar pada kim saem.

"Apa kau bilang?!"murka jung saem , ia berjalan cepat menghampiri hoshi namun hoshi segera menarik mingyu berlari begitupun dengan seungkwan dan woozi.

"Ya! Berhenti kalian!"teriak kim saem.

Hoshi terus menarik mingyu berlari sebelum kim saem berhasil menangkap mereka. Senyuman jail hoshi selalu terbentuk dibibirnya, ia merindukan marathon paginya dan menjaili guru-guru menyebalkan. Seungkwan dan woozi tak berhenti menyumpah serapahi hoshi, karena hoshi mereka juga harus ikut lari marathon. Berbeda dengan mingyu, kakinya terus berlari mengikuti hoshi dan matanyapun tidak berhenti memperhatikan senyuman indah hoshi. Ia sangat bersyukur, akhirnya ia bisa menatap wajah hoshi lebih lama.

Mingyu menghentikan larinya ketika hoshi berhenti berlari dan melepas tangannya, namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengambil napasnya cepat. Tidak terasa mereka sudah berada didepan kelas 2-1. Seungkwan dan woozi sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah hyung~ maafkan aku, karena aku kau jadi maraton pagi~ dan astaga~ kelasmu cukup jauh dari kelasku."ujar hoshi menyesal. Mata hoshi menyipit lucu, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang maraton pagi bersamamu." Hoshi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ah maksudku- Aku senang bisa lari pagi, sudah lama aku tidak lari pagi."kilah mingyu cepat. Hoshi tersenyum lebar.

"Begitukah? Omong-omong, jam pertama sudah berdering..."kata hoshi hati-hati. Pupil mata mingyu membesar. _Celaka, ia telat_.

"Aku kekelas dulu, nanti jangan lupa makan bareng denganku! Bye!" Dengan cepatan kilat mingyupun berlari. Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya setelah itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Range Rover berwarna hitam terparkir dengan rapi di parkiran mobil yang berada di Joo SHS. Mobil itu tidak sendiri, sang pemilik ternyata masih didalam mobil. Sang pemilik mobil - _Vernon_ \- masih asik mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil, seperti menimang-nimang antara turun dari mobil atau tidak.

"Apa aku harus memastikannya?" Vernon menatap dirinya melalui kaca spion tengah. Kepala vernon sedikit menggeleng.

"Tapi aku penasaran."gumam vernon namun kepalanya kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak, tujuanmu bukan untuk memastikan. Tujuanmu kesini karena kau rindu dengan sekolahmu, hanya itu."ujar vernon meyakinkan dirinya. Senyuman vernonpun terpatri, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah setuju.

Vernonpun turun dari mobil, tidak lupa untuk menguncinya. Namja tampan itu menghirup udara sekolahnya dalam. Sudah lama ia tidak datang ke sekolah dan ah~ empat hari yang lalu ia memang mengisi acara ke sekolahnya tapi ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan nyaman seperti sekarang. Empat hari yang lalu ia begitu nervous sampai ia tidak bisa menikmati udara sekolahnya dengan benar.

"Selamat datang di masa lalumu."ujar vernon pelan.

Namja tampan itu mulai melangkah menuju gedung sekolah, ia akan berkeliling sebentar dan menemui guru setelah itu ia akan kembali melakukan kegiatan kecilnya yaitu duduk di cafe menikmati Americano. Ia rasa ekspetasinya tentang hari ini begitu mulus dan indah, vernon jadi tidak sabar.

"Hansol~ omo! Kau semakin tinggi saja."seru jung saem ketika melihat vernon berdiri didepannya.

"Ini semua berkat hukuman yang jung saem beri."canda vernon. Jung saem mendengus dan memukul kepala vernon.

"Kau masih kurang ajar nak. Ayo duduklah."ajak jung saem. Vernon tertawa pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping .

"Kau harus bercerita banyak padaku soal bagaimana bisa kau menjadi artis sebesar ini. Ibu masih tidak percaya, kau dulu sangatlah nakal dan tidak ada bakat dalam dunia entertaiment."tutur jung saem mengingat kembali seberapa nakalnya vernon dahulu.

Vernon tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan dari pertama kali ia diaudisi dipinggir jalan sampai ia besar seperti sekarang. menyimaknya dengan teliti, ia tidak mau melewatkan perkembangan murid yang selalu ia hukum ini. sangat menyayangi vernon walaupun vernon sangatlah tidak bisa diatur ketika masih bersekolah, tetapi vernon selalu memuaskan dalam hal pelajaran apapun.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak nak dan ada hal yang aku tidak suka dengan perubahanmu."gumam jung saem setelah mendengarkan cerita vernon. Guru itu mengelus rambut vernon penuh sayang.

"Senyuman jenakamu telah menghilang, tatapan matamu terlihat tidak hidup lagi. Aku sering melihatmu ditv dan akupun selalu mendapatkan tawa tidak tulusmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Vernon terdiam menatap , gurunya selalu menemukan keganjalan dirinya. Sejujurnya vernonpun tidak tahu kalau ia seperti ini, yang ia tahu.. Ia hanya merasa hidupnya tanpa tujuan dan maksud. Vernon hanya menyadari itu.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi aku rasa aku kehilangan jiwaku."jawab vernon setelah terdiam lama. melemparkan senyum lembutnya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan jiwamu kembali. _Aku yakin dia ada didekatmu_."kata jung saem. Vernon mengangguk pelan.

Setelah bertemu dengan beberapa guru, vernon kembali melakukan acara single tour di sekolah lamanya. Sesekali vernon akan bersmirk ketika melewati tempat yang membuatnya berkesan. Ia jadi merindukan teman-teman bodohnya yang sudah sibuk dengan dunia kuliah dan kegiatan mereka. Senyum tipispun terukir dibibir vernon ketika mendengar suara bel istirahat, dulu ia sangat senang menunggu suara bel istirahat bersama keempat temannya.

Satu persatu murid yang baru keluar dari kelasnya memekik girang dan kaget ketika vernon melewati mereka dengan santai. beberapa gadis mulai mengambil foto vernon dan mengiriminya di grup sekolah. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama para gadis yang kelasnya di lantai empat dan tigapun mulai mengisi lorong lantai dua.

" _Lihat! Ada vernon sunbae!"seru seorang gadis._

 _"Astaga~ Vernon sunbae!"_

 _"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkunjung? Bukankah dia sibuk?"_

 _"Eiy~ diakan baru selesai melakukan promosi albumnya."_

Lorong lantai dua yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai dengan teriakan atau bisik-bisikkan yang ditujukan pada vernon. Namja yang menyebabkan lantai dua menjadi ramai menghentikan kakinya didepan sebuah kelas, ia menatap ragu pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang membuat kalian meramaikan lantai dua?"

Semua orang yang meramaikan lorong lantai 2 menoleh pada seorang namja yang berdiri diujung lorong, dia adalah _Joshua_ ketua kedisplinan sekolah yang terkenal kejam sekaligus ramah, memang aneh. para murid yang melihatnya berbisik pelan dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan lantai 2, kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Dalam sekejap lorong lantai duapun menjadi sunyi.

"Hei~ Akukan hanya bertanya, kenapa mereka langsung pergi begitu?"gumam joshua main-main. Vernon memberikan senyuman miringnya pada joshua.

"Ah! Hyung! Ternyata kau ya yang membuat semua murid memenuhi lantai dua? Kau senang sekali membuatku banyak kerjaan.."sindir joshua sambil berjalan menghampiri vernon.

"Itu kaunya saja yang sok sibuk."ejek vernon. Joshua mendengus pelan.

"Kau tidak ke rooftop?"tanya joshua dengan smirk tampannya. Vernon menatap adik kelasnya datar.

"Kau sedang memancingku?"tanya vernon. Joshua tertawa pelan, ia merangkul vernon dan mengajak mantan kakak kelasnya berjalan.

* * *

"Hei~ hoshi-ah!" Hoshi menghentikan acara makannya, ia menatap mingyu yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hyung~ ayo kesini~"ajak hoshi riang. Mingyu mengangguk dan menghampiri meja keempat sahabat absurd.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"tanya mingyu. Woozi dan seungkwan menatap mingyu sekilas, sekalipun mereka bilang tidak mingyu akan tetap dipaksa gabung oleh hoshi.

"Duduklah mingyu sunbae."ujar seokmin. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping hoshi.

"Apa tadi pelajarannya seru?"tanya mingyu yang mulai menikmati makanannya. Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gurunya sangat membosankan. Aku hampir tertidur dikelas."jawab hoshi. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertidur saja?"tanya mingyu.

"Kau mau aku dihukum ya?"kesal hoshi. Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

Selama menikmati makan siang, mereka terus berbincang membicarakan hal-hal yang disukai hoshi, yaitu games dan fashion. Sebisa mungkin mingyu mengikuti pembicaraan aneh keempat sahabat akrab itu, sesekali mingyu akan tersenyum canggung melihat woozi dan seungkwan bertengkar atau melihat seokmin mengambil makanan seungkwan saat seungkwan meributkan hal kecil dengan kekasihnya. Namun ketika mingyu melihat hoshi tertawa, mau tidak mau senyumannyapun mengembang.

"Hoam~ Aku mengantuk sekali."ujar soekmin setelah menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya. Seungkwan segera memukul mulut seokmin dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Mulutmu bau! Apa kau tidak menggosok gigi?"kesal seungkwan. Seokmin menutup mulutnya, mencoba merasakan bau mulutnya.

"Hehehe~ Sepertinya aku lupa menggosok gigi.."ujar seokmin yang langsung disambut dengan wajah jijik dari ketiga temannya, mingyu menahan senyumnya ia masih menjaga mannernya.

"Kau menjijikkan!"seru hoshi.

"Tsk! Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kekasih."ejek woozi.

"Sialan!"Seokmin mengumpat kecil, woozi dan seungkwan adalah pasangan tersialan yang pernah ia temui. Sepasang kekasih itu senang sekali mengejek atau menghina orang.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak pernah laku seokmin-ah~"Hoshi tertawa heboh, ia merindukan percakapan tidak penting ketiga sahabatnya. Sedangkan mingyu sedang terpana dengan wajah cantik hoshi.

"Ya! Memangnya kau pernah memiliki kekasih eoh?"tanya seokmin. Seketika hoshi menghentikan tawanya, ia juga senasib dengan seokmin.

"Ya~ aku memang tidak pernah punya kekasih, tapi banyak tahu yang suka denganku sayangnya belum ada yang cocok denganku."jawab hoshi percaya diri.

"Memangnya siapa yang suka denganmu?"tantang seokmin. Hoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia skakmat.

Jujur saja seumur hidup ia hidup, tidak ada yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya malah ia selalu kena kasus cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, seperti tahun lalu. Ugh! Mengingatnya saja membuatnya malu. Ia sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau memang si mulut besar."ejek seungkwan. Hoshi mendengus kesal. Mingyu menatap wajah hoshi dalam.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada yang menyukainya. Semua orang pasti akan jatuh pada pesonanya. Akupun jatuh pada pesonanya dan aku menyukainya."gumam mingyu, matanya tetap menatap wajah hoshi lembut.

"Tuhkan lihat! Mingyu hyung saja bilang seperti itu! Astaga hyung~ kau memang hyung terbaikku."seru hoshi senang, iapun memeluk tubuh mingyu.

Ketiga temannya saling bertatapan, mereka tersenyum kikuk. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau mingyu menyukai hoshi, itu sangat terlihay dari perlakuan dan tatapan lembut mingyu kepada hoshi. Mereka juga tahu kalau secara tidak langsung mingyu menyatakan perasaannya namun sepertinya hoshi tidak paham maksud ucapan mingyu. _Ia terlalu bodoh atau polos si?_ , batin ketiganya.

* * *

 ** _Stupid Liar_**

Joshua dan vernon berdiri dipembatas dinding rooftop, keduanya sibuk menikmati angin dingin yang menerpa muka mereka. Joshua tersenyum lembut merasakan terpaan angin yang terasa halus dipipinya, Kebiasaan joshua tidak pernah berubah, suka menikmati semilir angin. Vernon menatap joshua dan tersenyum kecil.

"Uh.. Apa yang membuatmu kesini?"tanya joshua. Vernon kembali menatap langit, pertanyaan ini yang selalu ingin ia abaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu."jawab vernon telak. Tidak ingin dipertanyakan lagi. Joshua mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti berpikir. Keheninganpun kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"Kemarin jooheon menemuiku dan memukulku. Aku yang membuat adiknya celaka." Joshua menatap vernon tidak percaya.

"Han Hoshi? Jadi penyebab hoshi tidak masuk tiga hari karena kau? Kenapa bisa?"tanya joshua.

"Ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak sengaja mencelakainya."jawab vernon.

"Hoshi. Apa dia terluka parah?"gumam vernon. Joshua mendesah kasar.

"Kau pikir alasan apa yang membuat jooheon memukulmu dan anak itu tidak masuk tiga hari?"sinis joshua.

Drt! Drt! Drt!

Vernon meraih ponselnya dari saku jaketnya, 'Appa' tertera pada layar ponsel. Namja tampan itu mendesah pelan dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponsel.

"Ada apa?" Joshua mencoba menyibukan dirinya, dia tidak mau di cap sebagai orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain sekalipun itu teman dekatnya.

" _Kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, secepatnya._ " Vernon menaiki sebelah alisnya.

Hal yang langka mendengar ayahnya menghubunginya untuk sekedar mengajaknya bertemu, biasanya ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul di Apartementnya dengan ramen yang ayahnya buat.

"Aku akan segera ke kantormu."jawab vernon cepat.

" _Cepatlah, aku menunggumu dan bawakan aku makanan."_

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Vernon menggigit daging dalamnya, ayahnya selalu melakukan dan menyuruh apa yang ia inginkan. Iapun memasukan ponsel kesaku jaketnya lalu beralih menatap joshua.

"Kau harus pergi, right? Aku akan mengantarmu."ujar joshua. Vernon mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Setelah menyantap makan siang, hoshi dan mingyu memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan menikmati udara segar. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab, berkali-kali hoshi berteriak mengumpat mingyu yang terus mengganggunya sedangkan mingyu selalu tertawa. Mingyu sangat bahagia.

"Hyung~ Berhenti menggangguku! Rambutku jadi jelek!"pekik hoshi sebal. Baru saja mingyu menarik-narik helaian rambut hoshi gemas.

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat cantik dimataku."goda mingyu dengan mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Hoshi mendelik.

"Aku tampan!"teriak hoshi marah. Mingyu semakin membesarkan suara tawanya.

"Aigoo~ aigoo~ lihatlah wajah menggemaskanmu."ujar mingyu sambil mencubit kedua pipi hoshi gemas. Hoshi kembali mengumpat. Demi tuhan, kalau saja kedua tangan hoshi bisa digunakan dengan baik maka hoshi akan memukul mingyu sampai ia kehabisan napas.

"Brengsek, kau mau ku pukul ya?!"

Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kau mau memukulku dibagian mana?"tanya mingyu.

* * *

Mingyu menatap mata hoshi dalam membuat hoshi menahan napasnya, ia merasa gugup. Udara yang tadinya sejuk berubah menjadi hangat, tubuhnya memanas dan keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Mingyu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mingyu sangat menyukai wangi tubuh hoshi yang seperti bayi, sangat menenangkan. Aku akan semakin gila, batin mingyu.

"Kalian mau berbuat mesum di lingkungan sekolah huh?"sindir seseorang.

Mingyu dan hoshi menoleh menatap dua orang yang berdiri setengah meter dari mereka, yang satunya dengan wajah menyeringai dan satunya menatap mereka datar. Hoshi segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari mingyu sedangkan mingyu tersenyum lebar kearah dua orang itu.

"Hai joshua!"sapa mingyu bodoh, matanya beralih menatap namja disamping joshua.

"Dan hyung! Kenapa kau ada disini?"seru mingyu riang. Vernon meliriknya sekilas lalu matanya beralih melirik yang lain.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Jung saem."ujar vernon, masih tetap memperhatikan sesuatu. Joshua bersmirk ria.

"Bukannya kau harus pergi hansol?"tanya joshua. Vernon mengalihkan matanya menatap joshua.

"Benar. Aku harus pergi. Mingyu, nanti malam jangan lupa."

"Ok! Hati-hati hyung." Mingyupun melambaikan tangannya kepada vernon dan joshua yang sudah berjalan pergi. Hoshi menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya sambil menatap kepergian joshua dan vernon.

"Aku rasa aku ingin kembali kekelas."gumam hoshi. Mingyu menatap hoshi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya mingyu. Hoshi tersenyum ganjil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Vernon menatap geli melihat ayahnya yang asik menikmati Ramyun dengan lahap seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan. Apakah ayahnya anak yang tertukar di rumah sakit? Sifat dan kelakuan ayahnya sangat berbeda dengan nenek-kakeknya, tetua Choi sangatlah orang kelas atas.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkan ramyunmu bodoh?"tanya Mr Choi dengan mulut penuh ramyun. Vernon bergidik ngeri.

Vernon kadang berpikir, bagaimana bisa ayahnya menjadi seorang Direktur Utama sedangkan kelakuan dan ucapannya seperti orang rendahan. Anehnya lagi ketika ia ikut ke beberapa acara pesta Perusahaan, semua kolega selalu tunduk dan selalu menarik perhatian ayahnya. Apakah para kolega itu matanya buta? Tidak bisakah mereka melihat tingkah liar menyebalkan di diri ayahnya?

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"tanya vernon. Nafsu makannya hilang melihat ayahnya memasukan seluruh sisa ramyun ke mulutnya dan meminum soda disaat mulutnya masih penuh.

"Akh-"

"Telan dulu ayah."ujar vernon mengingatkan. Mr Choi melemparkan cengiran bodohnya, perlahan iapun mulai menelan makanan. Vernon mendesah pelan, ia harus sabar menghadapi ayahnya.

"Jadi.. Aku memanggilmu untuk menyerahkan surat padamu."ujar Mr Choi.

Mr Choi mengambil amplop putih yang ia selipkan di kantung dalam blazernya lalu menyerahkannya pada vernon. Surat? Vernon mengkerutkan dahinya, iapun membuka amplop dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ini apa?"tanya vernon.

"Surat dari ibumu, sebelum ibumu meninggal ia menuliskan surat itu untukmu. Ibumu menyuruh ayah untuk memberikannya saat kau sudah siap dan aku rasa kau sudah siap."tutur Mr Choi.

Vernon mengeraskan wajahnya. Mendengar nama ' _Ibu_ ' membuat ia merasa putus asa, ia merindukan ibunya. Sudah satu tahun lamanya setelah ibunya meninggal dan sekarang ia mendapatkan surat dari ibunya. Sepenting apa surat ini? Hmm.. Vernonpun mulai membaca tulisan yang berasa di kertas putih.

 _Hallo, Hansol my love_

 _Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Pasti kau sangat sedih ketika membaca surat ini karena ibu sudah tidak ada lagi untukmu, namun kau tidak boleh bersedih, ibu selalu menjagamu dari jauh. Selalu ingatlah kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu. Karena ibu sangat sayang sama kamu, ibupun memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang berperilaku baik dan sesuai sebagai istri yang baik untukmu. Ibu jamin dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Ibu sangat senang dengan dia dan keluarganya. Ayahmu akan menjelaskan lebih jelasnya padamu. Ibu mohon jangan mengecewakan ibu dengan menolak perjodohan ini, jangan membuat ibumu menanggung malu ketika disurga._

 _I Love You, Hansol_

Vernon menahan napasnya ketika membaca kata-kata terakhir surat dari ibunya. Vernon meletakkan kertas dimeja dan menoleh menatap ayahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran, ia penasaran dengan respon vernon.

"Kapan, ibu melakukan perjodohan? Dengan siapa?"tanya vernon. mendesah pelan.

"Semenjak ibumu mulai sakit-sakitan. Besok malam kau akan tahu."jawab Mr Choi. Apa ia harus menolaknya? Vernon mendesah pelan, ia harus melepas angan-angannya untuk menikahi cinta pertamanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ia adalah anak yang baik dan ayahpun menyukainya."ujar Mr Choi. Ia meremas bahu anaknya yang terlihat khawatir.

* * *

 _ **Stupid Liar**_

"Ayah! Bagaimana bisa ayah dan ibu menjodohkanku dengan seseorang!"

Sore ini semua keluarga Han sedang berkumpul di Tea House menikmati teh hangat dan beberapa cookies. Pertama-tama acaranya berjalan dengan hangat, semuanya tertawa dengan ceria menikmati waktu luang mereka. Namun seketika berubah setelah Mr Han menjelaskan mengapa mereka berkumpul, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjodohkan anak bungsunya dengan anak koleganya yang tentu saja mendapatkan tolakan keras dari hoshi.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya hoshi. Itu sudah perjanjian, lagipula dia akan menjadi pendampingmu yang baik."ujar Mrs Han.

"Ibu! Aku bisa mencari calon pendamping sendiri, aku tidak perlu dijodohkan seperti ini! Lagipula masa depanku masih panjang! Aku masih sekolah!"seru hoshi frustasi. Bomi mengelus punggung hoshi pelan. Ia merasakan apa yang hoshi rasakan, tertekan tentu saja.

"Kau bisa meraih masa depanmu. Aku yakin ia akan membebaskanmu untuk meraih masa depanmu."kekeh Mr Han. Hoshi membrantaki rambutnya frustasi. Jooheon mendesah.

"Apa memang harus dilakukan perjodohan itu? Tidak bisakah hoshi menolaknya?"tanya jooheon hati-hati. Mr Han menatap anak pertamanya.

"Tidak. Perjanjian harus ditepati, besok malam kalian harus ikut makan malam bersama."jawab Mr Han setelah itu berlalu pergi bersama istrinya.

Hoshi menutup wajahnya frustasi, isakannyapun mulai terdengar dan tubuhnya bergetar. Bomi yang duduk disamping hoshi segera memeluk adiknya erat dan ikut menangis sedangkan jooheon menjatuhkan wajahnya dimeja, wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa.

* * *

Dentuman keras musik yang DJ mainkan membuat suasana di dalam sebuah club mewah semakin panas. Semuanya menari dengan gilanya, ada beberapa orang yang saling menggoda. Namun vernon terlihat tidak tertarik, ia memilih duduk dikursi bar menatap kosong isi gelas cocktailnya. Hidupnya terasa kacau. Ia harus menuruti permintaan terakhir ibunya, ia harus menikahi dan menjaga seorang gadis, diapun juga harus melepaskan cinta pertamanya.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, kau terlihat sangat kacau hyung."ujar wonwoo yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi disamping vernon. Vernon melirik sekilas lalu tertawa hambar.

"Hidupku memang hancur, hatiku lebih hancur."gumam vernon. Wonwoo tersenyum miring, ia menatap hyung satu grupnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu hancur?"tanya wonwoo.

" _Dia_."jawab vernon.

"Siapa?"tanya wonwoo, vernon berhenti memainkan gelas cocktailnya.

Wonwoo menaiki sebelah alisnya. Sudah ribuan kali wonwoo mendengar vernon mengatakan ' _dia_ ' ketika mabuk tapi saat ia bertanya siapa _dia_ itu, vernon selalu diam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ataupun lebih parahnya akan marah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya. Yang wonwoo tahu, vernon sangatlah sensitif setiap kali seseorang menanyakan siapa si ' _dia_ ' itu.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"tanya wonwoo hati-hati. Vernon kembali melirik wonwoo dan tertawa mengejek.

"Untuk apa aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih?"tanya vernon balik, dengan senyuman mengejek. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu jawabannya kalau vernon mencintai si ' _dia_ ' itu.

TBC

HALLO!

akhirnya aku balik lagi bawa chap 3! Yey!

Makasih yang udah mau baca walaupun sider, ya gapapa kok~ yang penting kalian mau buka ff abal-abal ini. Makasih juga yang udah review!

Jangan lupa direview ya! Makasih!


End file.
